uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
Wolverine, also called Logan, is the best at what he does. Problem is, what he does isn't very nice. Background Logan aka James Howlett, has been alive for well over a century. From a scared and tormented origins after his parents death (causing his mutation to appear), which he had long forgotten, to living wildly with wolves. Logan joined the military and served for many years which include both world wars. He got involved in the Weapon X project in Canada, which changed him forever by adding adamantium alloy to his bones to try and use him as a weapon. Logan ended up going feral and killed almost everyone at the facility before escaping again into the wilds. Since then, he's traveled around the world, been involved in more militia groups, and even joined Alpha Flight, before joining the X-Men. Personality *'BUSHIDO': Logan lives by a code of ethics, morals, and honor. When he gives his word, he means it, down to his heart - and looks for the same from others in return. He understands the fight, the warrior prowless and will respect anyone who is able to match his skills, or attempt to, in combat. He does not enjoy killing blindly when it is within his own power and control. He also honors those with a higher moral code that stick to their guns. *'DEPENDABLE': Logan is the foundation, the brick wall, that many people rely on, either to fight or to turn to if there is a problem. Somehow, he's always there for those that legitimately need him. He understands that many look up to him, and the many different aspects of himself. Such is a case with the X-Men. While Logan may be a loose canon at times and not listen, he also knows that he is a core member of the group, and will not betray them, only looking for their best interests, whether he listens to orders or not. In this manner, he is also a self-less person, giving all that he can, 110% for those he cares for. He'd rather throw himself into the fire before seeing anyone else hurt. *'LONER': Due to his mutation, his shady past, and experiences he remembers having, Logan tends to keep to himself most of the time. This is usually seen when he has an issue or problem of his own, he'd rather deal with things on his own than involve others. Logan also tends to be a drifter, sometimes taking up what little he has and just leaving for greener pastures. These are usually times where he gets out and tries to think. He never tells anyone where he's going, as he never knows where he'll end up. Most of the time, he likes seeing how people live and meeting new people on his travels. One aspect to why he's a loner, is the fact that he knows people will die around him, either from age or unfortunate circumstances. He survives though. He lasts. And he is very much a lone wolf that continues on with the hunt. *'LOYAL': First and foremost, Logan is a loyal creature. He cannot and will not betray those he cares for, if it is within his own power. There is no middle ground with Logan. He understands grey areas all too will, but if you are not with him and on his side, then you're pretty much on his sh*t list, and he makes it known. *'MONSTER': There is a darker side to Logan, one that he tries to not allow anyone to see. It usually rears its ugly head when he's pushed to the brink of breaking, physically or emotionally and cannot recover. This is the animal within him, the dark aspect, and monster. It knows pain, death, and killing. This side of him is nothing short of a feral rage that takes over his senses, clouding his judgment, morality, and code of ethics. Its like dealing with a wild animal who was caged for far too long and is now looking to take its anger out on anything that moves. None of his morals and standards matter when the Wolverine gets out. Logan tries so hard to not let this aspect out on people, choosing to run Danger Room simulations until his rage and pent up frustrations are spent, but it doesn't always work that way. *'PRIMAL': Logan is a mixture of both man and beast as a feral mutant. There is a delicate balance of power between the two within himself. He is primal and instinctual, which naturally puts him at a draw towards other ferals. While he may not be the most talkative person in the world, he understands the world of body language: of using certain tells that one's appearance and body gives off to discern their mood, feelings, and if they're lying or not. In a way, Logan is the leader of the pack when it comes to others, and that comes off with how he carries himself, despite his small stature. *'PROTECTIVE': By nature, Logan is quite protective of those he care for. Anyone that he's able to peg as a friend or even family (which is rare), he will go out of his way and do all that he can to ensure their safety and protection. Sometimes Logan tends to be a bit overprotective, but only a rare few see this. He doesn't mind allowing people to live and make their own mistakes to learn from, then going in as clean up crew. He's actually quite accustomed to it, and prefers it for that way for some reason. Possibly because not only is he protecting and caring for someone else, but fighting to make sure they're safe. Its what he knows best. Powers Some of Logan's powers are from his natural mutation, but some have been altered through the Weapon X program. Naturally, he is a mutant with a healing factor and heightened senses. He is able to recover from physical traumas that would injure him and even possibly cause death. This also goes for certain toxins that he's encountered in the past. Small nicks and wounds can be fully mended within minutes, while other more severe and brutal wounds can take weeks or months for his body to heal and regenerate through. When it comes to his senses, his sense of hearing and scent have been enhanced. While his eyes are sharp, it's nothing like a telescoping sight or as significant as his hearing and smelling are. He's able to hear sounds from miles away, the fainter ones having a shorter range than louder sounds. His scent of smell also ranged for a few miles. To a degree it's like a bloodhound with the ability to discern certain natural scents that are attached to people, as well as being able to identify the scents of things at a longer range than normal. While berserker rages have been attributed to normal humans, Logan's is particularly brutal and nearsighted if he's pushed to that brink. It's the animal within him being unleashed, which laways lurks in the back of his mind. Logan did have claws of bone once, but after the Weapon X project, they've been altered and bonded to adamantium, one of the strongest metals known. He's able to easily cut through things such as titanium. The claws are now one foot long each and are shaped to deadly blades, which slide up into holders within his forearms. His skeleton has also been bonded to the metal, making him feel more like a brick wall than a normal person, especially in fights, due to the density of the metal and the muscle mass required to carry it. His movements have more power to them, such as his punches in a brawl. It also makes it almost impossible for him to be able to break any bones. Skills Many of Logan's skills come from years of military training. This includes his tactics, stealth, and weaponry knowledge and use. He has handled many weapons, from simple pistols, to large machine guns and state of the art various other types of technological weaponry. When not using weapons, melee combat is Logan's fighting style of choice. He knows various forms of martial arts and other fighting techniques - both from miliatary and traveling influences. But, he prefers to use his claws for combat. The man is able to speak a multitude of languages, which include: English, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, French, and Russian. This has aided him immensely in both military operations and in his world travels. Some of his skills have come naturally such as his survival skills - being able to live off of the wilderness effectively, his streetwise sense and awareness in many different situations, that naturally intimidating look and awareness of his, and his tracking abilities - which can be attributed to his heightened senses. Boons While Logan doesn't have many boons to count, they still come in pretty damned handy when needed. As a member of the X-Men, Logan not only has access to the team when he needs them, but also their resources and technology. Communicators, and other gadgets that are available to him - not to forget the uniform. He has access to areas such as the Danger Room, and War Room, should the need arise to use it. Being that he used to be in the military for many years, he's gained a number of contacts along the way that help him with various things, like intel, when they're needed. Some of these contacts are even people from the streets in various parts of the country that he's aided throughout the years. And finally, that motorcyle of his, a 1980 Harley Davidson FXWG Wide Glide. It can reach up to 67 horse-power and 5800 RPM, maxing out at a top speed of 101 mph. This is Logan's baby, and he's traveled near the ends of the earth on it. Flaws Logan's flaws are significant. On the physical aspect, while it may be great to have metal laced in with your bones, the drawbacks are quite significant. His weight now sits at around 300lbs, which is far more than his body should be. This weight is noted with certain cheaply crafted furniture as it creaks and groans beneath him. Also, due to his density, swimming causes more strain on him to stay afloat, or sink like a heavy stone. He is able to swim at distances, but it fatigues him more quickly than someone else. Other aspects, such as electricity and magnetism hurt him with more intensity than others. Since adamantium conducts electricity, one zap can linger in his system, causing more pain. Adamantium is also magnetic in nature, so magnetic rays hurt and put a strain upon his bones when he's near. This is also why he cannot go through metal detectors. Aside for the horrors of metal bonded bones, Logan's heightened senses have drawbacks too. Intense smells, sights, and sounds, can easily disable him if they're too much for him to handle. Innate in his nature, Logan is prone to rages. While in these moments, it's hard to reason with the man, if at all, and he tends to hurt and destroy almost anything around him, which can include friends if they're not careful. This usually happens when pushed too far. Due to his rages and others aspects of his personality and history, Logan is a loner. He tends to himself, and when shit hits the fan, he'd rather run and deal with the issue on his own than ask for help from friends. After the Weapon X incident, which left his memory shaky with many blank spots, he's had intense nightmares every now and then - night terrors that creep up on him when he's trying to sleep. And finally, his healing factor has slowed his aging tremendously. To a degree, it hinders him seeking out any long term personal relationships with others, because he'll see them die before he's ever long gone, and knows this. His healing factor also inhibits his ability to get inebriated, which means he'll have to drink at least double the normal amount of alcohol for a man of his body type, to get drunk. Soundtrack Disturbed - "Indestructible" RA - "Do You Call My Name?" Metallica - "Wherever I May Roam" Metallica - "So What?" Metallica - "Of Wolf and Man" Soundgarden - "Rusty Cage" Johnny Cash - "Hurt" Nine Inch Nails - "Something I Can Never Have (Still)" more to come... Logs Including Wolverine 2010-08-19: Tracking Hound Logan is trying to track down an FoH leader and asks a certain magician for help. 2010-08-24:Place Your Bets Logan, Alex, and Jean head down to Harry's for drinks and a game of pool. Bets and placed and challenges are set. Category:Taken Feature Character Category:X-Men